ruben_the_hedgehog_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lunari64/Inner Spirit- Story Idea
This is a little idea I had for a story last night. It's based off of the old story plan for Ruben The Hedgehog 2.Ø, where Drogox would fire a laser that trapped Lunari within Ruben. Story Start Io sighed, and sat down, starting to explain. "Ruben, do you know what too much Ether does to a person like yourself? ...It causes the spirit to decay. Yours is very strong, so the effects weren't noticable at first, but they are happening." Io lectured. "Once the spirit decays, there's nothing left but a corpse. And there is no afterlife for a spirit that doesn't exist." She explained, as if trying to scare Ruben out of using ether. "No!" Lunari could feel herself getting dragged downwards, and Ruben felt something even stranger. Ruben could usually feel what part of his body Lunari was in; somewhat loosely overlaid over him during a fight, in the back of his mind wen she was asleep or idle, but now she was doing something different. She went from her loose overlay, to the back of his mind, and then she fell. "Whoa!!!" She shouted in his mind, her voice quickly becoming muffled. He could feel it, feel her slipping down his back. How strange; she was stuck about halfway down his back. ... Now that he was focused, he could very faintly hear her. "I'm- stuck..." She said, weakly. "Don't worry. I-I'll be okay." In Ruben's dreams, he would find himself in a strange place. It was a dark, peaceful space, large but not too large. There seemed to be two little levels to it, and Ruben was on the top. On the top, there was a little spot that looked like he could look out at something, but nothing could be seen at the moment. There was a little drop to the bottom, which seemed to be a cozy little alcove. Noises were echoing through the space, somewhat sparsely. Some were just quick little bumps and rattles, others were like humming tones that reverberated through the walls. Ruben could hear a quiet voice, coming from far, far beneath him and the place he was in. "This is where I usually stay..." It was Lunari's voice. "Isn't it nice?" ... When he fell into the lower alcove, Ruben would find that it was warm and comfy, almost like a bed. It would probably make him drowsy. As soon as he fell asleep in his dream, he woke up in real life... and he could remember his dream too. They both could. Suddenly, Ruben would feel a stinging pain in his gut. "Let me out!" Lunari was shouting, but they could only faintly hear her. The Ether in Ruben's body was driving her insane. When they got to the gates of the angelic hall, two winged angels stopped them. One of them glanced at Ruben's robotic arm, and hissed. "Who are you? Why are you here?!?" ... "They need help...." Alaine pleaded. "They?" The angel looked confused. ... "Oh? You built that arm yourself?" The angel asked. "...Very well. Come in." He then turned behind him and shouted. "Mabell! Show this group the way, will you?" "Yes sir!" A young and frantic looking angel girl answered, hurriedly. She fluttered over, and motioned to Ruben and the others to follow. In the great palace, many things were happening. Angels and spirits were coexisting, floating and fluttering about and sometimes phasing right through each other. Amidst all the chaos was a huge, stationary throne. It was occupied, by an ivory-colored hedgehog lady, several times the size of Ruben, Deena and the other spirits. She had bright cyan lines going from her eyes around her face and down her arms. "Oh? Visitors?" The lady piped up, and everything stopped in its tracks. ... "I see. Now, I have to warn the two of you, this might hurt..." Arraura warned, reaching her large hand towards Ruben as it turned transparent and ghostly. She pinched at Ruben's gut, her fingers phasing right through, and she started to pull. She was trying to pull out Lunari's spirit, but Ruben was getting pulled along as well; he could feel himself getting pulled like a rubber band even though his body didn't move an inch. And then, the next thing he knew... He was somewhere else. He felt weightless, and quite cold. He saw Lunari's spirit loosely attached to him, and she was passed out; and then he noticed himself. Transparent and ghostly. It was his spirit! What had Arraura done?!? Ruben might have also seen his chest area, where he usually stored up Ether; that area of his spirit was so faint it was hard to see. It almost looked like he had a hole in his chest. Arraura took the two of them in her large, ghostly hands; he didn't phase through them anymore. She gently separated the two of them. "S-sorry, dear. It seemed she was more stuck than I thought, so your spirit got pulled out with hers. Don't worry; it's just temporary." Arraura explained. She started to hold her hand out towards Ruben's body so he could go back, but before she got far Lunari woke up. Category:Blog posts